House of Randomness
by FloatingSaucer
Summary: Ingredients: Randomness concentrate -randomness, water, sugar- , Sodium Benzoate, MSG. This product not approved by the American Food and Drug Asscosiation


**Alterer: OK, well, this is my first REAL fic. Sorry about the other one, my idiot brother must have "helped" me, so this one will be a lot better. In any case, here is the cast:**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Amy Rose**

**Cream the Rabbit**

**Cosmo**

**Tikal the Echidna**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Espio the Chameleon**

**Charmy Bee**

**Vector the Crocodile**

**Rouge the Bat**

**Chaos**

**Cheese**

**Big **

**Froggy**

**Silver**

**Blaze**

**NICOLE**

**Eclipse (OC)**

**Nox (OC)**

**Cryo (OC)**

**Vulcan (OC)**

**Buzz (OC)**

**Zap (OC)**

**Aqua (OC)**

**Blare (OC)**

**Petro (OC)**

**Alloy (OC)**

**Wisp (OC)**

**Soren the Monkey (OC)**

**Naphtali the Ahuizotl (OC)**

**Eli the Raptor (OC)**

**Solar the Cheetah (OC)**

**Mighty the Armadillo**

**Ray the Flying Squirrel**

**Ash**

**May**

**Max**

**Misty**

**Brock**

**Dawn**

**Jessie**

**James**

**Drew**

**Kenny**

**Paul**

**Gary**

**Yeah, there's too many OC's…**

**Shadow: (reads cast) I am not a hedgehog!**

**Alterer: Yes, you are, live with it**

Alterer: (sitting in a white room that can do whatever he wants it to) I am bored. HEY!!

Director: Huh? Wha-

Alterer: When the heck are we going to start?

Director: Whenever you feel like it

Alterer: (grumbling) Well, geez, that would've been nice to know

Alterer gains a look of concentration and activates the room

The room suddenly sprouts two bathrooms, a lot of bedrooms, a zoo room, and various other things

Alterer: (walks up to a white machine that vaguely resembles a video camera) Lesse, um, first we input space-time coordinates, then we power up initiation sequence, fire the electromagnetic ray and…

From the front of the machine a neon colored beam shoots out, causing a large technicolor vortex to appear. After this, the characters mentioned in the above list begin flying out of it, zipping across the room and falling down a chute into another chamber

Sonic: Whoa, how the heck did I get here?

Ash: Same way as us and we have no idea

Sonic: Ooo-kay?

Alterer: (through intercom) Welcome, Sonic and pokemon characters, to the House of Randomness, where only the strangest things happen. For instance, the network chose me as your host

Knuckles: How is that strange?

Alterer: (through intercom) Eh…it might be because I am wheat-dairy-egg-peanut-cashew intolerant. And none of you can eat anything with these ingredients in it

Sonic: What if we don't wanna?

Alterer: (through intercom) -scoffs- I would have thought the famed Blue Blur would have more regard for his sanity. To answer your question, because if you eat it, I eat it. And when I eat it, I get a shorter temper. In short, Bad things happen, like THIS!

A trapdoor opens under Sonic, he falls in another chamber, at the same time, a TV screen begins to show the chamber to the others

Alterer: (through intercom) Welcome, Sonic, to the Torture chamber. Have a nice day!

Panels of wall slide away to reveal high pressure water jets, said jets begins pummeling Sonic with water

Sonic: AAACKCPTH!! OK I GET IT!

Alterer: (through intercom) Very well

Water jets stop and sonic is sucked through a chute back up to the main room

Alterer: (through intercom) Any questions? Good, now on your left are your rooms. Your retinal and fingerprint signatures are already in place. The pool hours are 8am-10pm, unless I say so. Hot tubs can be found to the right of the arcade, an-

Dawn: Why don't you just put the hot tubs by the pool?

Alterer: (through intercom) Because I can. Anyway, if you need anything, just call Weatherby or Prescott. They will be a sort of butler. I expect you all up by 7 am tomorrow, we will be taking a tour of my indoor theme park, Adrenaland. Any attempts to return to your homeworlds will not be tolerated, do not try me as I control this entire facility and you will not succeed. Which reminds me, you may all go to your rooms EXCEPT for Tails, I will need to speak with him.

Everyone except Tails goes to their rooms.

Alterer appears in the turbolift

Alterer: Tails, if I allow you to access a mechanical facility, will you use it first and foremost for developing GFCF replica vittles?

Tails: Uh…Sure! (goes back to his room)

Alterer: Good…good… (turns TV to Prehistoric Park)

**Alterer: Well, Network, that went rather well**

**Network: (monotone) You forgot to do the disclaimer, Alterer**

**Alterer: Oh, right, Everyone on the cast list who is not marked with (OC) belongs to Sega or Nintendo. And remember, no flames, we need those for the pitchforks and torches XD LOL**

**And for those of you who don't know, VITTLES means food**


End file.
